


Ça avait un goût sucré

by Kumira



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts, ジョーカーの国のアリス | Joker no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Joker
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumira/pseuds/Kumira
Summary: Ludvina Von Wolfeiss fait partie des acteurs de Wonderland. Son rôle l'oblige à rester aux côtés de Joker, mais elle le déteste vraiment. Elle le DÉTESTE ... Pas vrai ?





	Ça avait un goût sucré

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est un repost légèrement modifié du one-shot "Ça avait un goût sucré" que j'ai posté sur fanfiction.net il y a quelques années.
> 
> Pour des raisons de logique narrative, l'OC inclus ici n'est pas vraiment décrite dans l'histoire. Par conséquent, voici une brève description : Ludvina Von Wolfeiss est une actrice de Wonderland passant d'un royaume à l'autre régulièrement pour des missions en rapport avec son rôle, celui du Bandersnatch (imaginé ici comme un genre d'énorme loup). Ses yeux sont dorés, ses cheveux sont longs et argentés, et elle possède des oreilles et deux queues de loup de cette même couleur.
> 
> (Prenez en compte que la traduction officielle des mangas JnknA n'étaient pas encore sortie et que je me suis donc basée sur la version anglaise pour les surnoms "White" et "Black" que leur donne Alice.)

Dans mon rêve, quelque chose me maintenait au sol. Il faisait chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud.

Je tentais de me mouvoir mais rien n'y faisait. La température grimpait en flèche, comme si deux gros radiateurs avaient été installés à côté de moi.

  
J'ai lentement essayé d'ouvrir les yeux avant de les refermer, éblouie par les rayons de lumière passant sous mes rideaux. De toute façon, je n'avais jamais été du matin ...

Un ronflement tranquille me parvint aux oreilles. Un ronflement. Pas le mien.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je réalisais enfin que l'impossibilité de me mouvoir ne venait pas de mon rêve mais bel et bien de la réalité. Il n'y avait que deux personnes - ou devrais-je dire UNE personne ? - vivant au même endroit que moi.

...

J'ai tourné mes yeux vers la personne située à ma gauche. Joker avait la tête fourrée contre mon cou, et l'un de ses bras était serré paresseusement autour de mes épaules.

... ...

Baissant mon regard sur ma droite, je réalisais qu'un deuxième Joker avait sa tête posée entre mes seins et ses deux bras enroulés autour de ma taille, l'une de ses mains attrapant l'une de mes queues au passage.

Je déglutis puis pris une grande inspiration.

... ... ...

"MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LÀ ?!"

* * *

**Je les déteste. Je le déteste. Je les déteste.**

Mon rôle, celui du Bandersnatch, me contraint à me diriger régulièrement vers eux (ils sont mon patron, en quelque sorte) mais le fait est que je les déteste VRAIMENT.

_Sérieusement, quel genre de pervers s'introduit dans la chambre d'une fille pour se glisser dans son lit comme ça ?! Le pire, c'est que ce n'est même pas la première fois !_

Rien qu'en y repensant, je sentais mon visage brûler et l'envie de frapper quelqu'un me revenir.

**Je le déteste. Je le déteste. Je le déteste. Je le déteste. Je le déteste. Je le déteste.**

Alors que je parcourais les couloirs de la Prison, j'entendis Joker s’adresser à quelqu'un. Cachée derrière un mur, je les observais discrètement, les bras croisés, mes oreilles de louve captant chaque parcelle de leur conversation.

Joker s'adressait à Alice, l'étrangère venue d'un autre monde, dont le seul titre lui donnait l'avantage d'être chouchoutée par tous les acteurs de Wonderland. Même Joker était intéressé par elle, cet abruti. Et pourtant, il en avait vu d'autres, des étrangers.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha plus près d'elle - ce qui la fit reculer contre les barreaux d'une cellule - j'eus envie de sortir de ma cachette et de l'assassiner (lui) à coups de bâton sur le champ.

_Non mais vas-y, embrasse-la pendant que tu y es !_

Je sentis mon sang bouillir.

**Je le déteste. Je le déteste. Je le déteste. Je le déteste. Je le déteste. Je le déteste. Je le déteste. Je le déteste. Je le déteste.**

* * *

Les périodes de temps avaient changé plusieurs fois, mais j'avais encore du travail à faire. Enfin, juste de la paperasse agaçante à traiter.

Alors que j'étais assise à mon bureau, en train d'écrire, je sentis une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de mon ventre. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu venir et pourtant, j'aperçu en tournant la tête le visage de Joker contre mon cou, et celui de l'autre Joker, toujours en tenue de bouffon, qui était resté près de l'encadrement de la porte.

Il aurait pu être étonnant que celui surnommé "Black" par notre étrangère soit en vérité plus tactile que son homologue "White" dont la tendance était de garder une certaine distance physique avec les autres.

"On travaille dur, à ce que je vois, affirma le gardien avec un sourire en coin.

J'ai froncé les sourcils, tentant de cacher par ce geste le rouge qui teintait mes joues.

\- Oui, contrairement à _certains_. Maintenant, va-t'en !

\- Tu es en colère ? me questionna le bouffon avec un faux air étonné.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air en colère ?!

\- Eh bie-

\- Ne répond pas à cette question. Tu sais quoi ? Ne m'adresse même pas la parole.

J'ai tenté de l'ignorer en me replongeant dans mon travail mais il était très difficile d'ignorer "Black" qui refusait de dégager de mon dos et "White" qui me fixait sans détourner le regard.

\- Ludvina ?

Je cru devenir dingue.

\- QUOI ?!

Le bouffon se pencha vers moi et joignit ses lèvres aux miennes.

Je sentis ma montre s'arrêter une seconde avant de se remettre à avancer à toute allure.

Alors même que je voulais le repousser, toute action m'était rendue impossible par l'étreinte du gardien qui déposait de petits baisers sur ma nuque tout en me maintenant immobile.

Mon corps se mit à trembler dans un mélange de peur et d'excitation lorsque je sentis sa langue se glisser dans ma bouche. A ce moment, tout ce que je pouvais encore faire était me cramponner à sa veste et me laisser porter par le flot.

Enfin, Joker finit par rompre le baiser et s'écarter de moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je voulais juste te dire que tu es adorable lorsque tu es concentrée sur ta mission ~"

Sur ces derniers mots, les Joker partirent en me laissant à bout de souffle sur ma chaise, le visage écarlate.

**Je le déteste. Je le déteste. Je le déteste. Je le déteste. Je le déteste. Je le déteste. Je le déteste. Je le déteste. Je le déteste. Je le déteste. Je le déteste. Je le déteste.**

Peut-être que si je continuais à me dire ça, je finirais enfin par y croire ...

J'ai touché mes lèvres du bout des doigts avec hésitation.

"Ça avait un goût sucré ..."


End file.
